


Those Who Do Not Learn From History

by coldashes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, coup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldashes/pseuds/coldashes
Summary: Part of the Kylux Big Bang 2020!Kylo wakes up to find that the past year had all been a nightmare. Starkiller has yet to be fired, Skywalker is nowhere to be found, and Palpatine is just a historical figure.But when events seem to follow the same path, it's his job to change his future and come out on top.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Those Who Do Not Learn From History

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to mind and metastatic's KBB fic! We hope you enjoy reading as much as we have creating. 
> 
> Updates will be going up throughout January and will hopefully be finished by the end of this month <3

_Show me…_

He jerks to the side, trying to follow the echo of his own voice.

_Show me, grandfather…_

He whips around again, looking for anything in the gloom. Not quite smoke, but not like he was drowning, not in water at least. It’s just… dark; a heavy gloom with weight and pressure, squeezing on his lungs.

A tendril curls around his arm, iridescent like spilt oil but as physical as air. He pulls away from it and it retreats but there's just more to take its place. They crowd him, coiling together up his legs, over his shoulders, into his ears and mouth. He’s pushed and pulled along between them, forced to see what they want him to and yet at the same time he sees nothing at all.

_Today is the end of the Republic…_

That was Hux, was Hux here too? Where even was _here_? It’s all just echoes, nothingness spread around him for as far as he could (or rather, couldn’t) see.

Kylo puts one foot in front of the other, squinting through the blackness, trying to get out or away or just to something solid. All of a sudden he's blown backwards by a blinding red light, the roar of whatever caused it deafening him for a moment.

He falls heavily, the ground cold and metallic beneath him. Getting to his feet, he realises he's no longer surrounded by the dark mist, the tendrils have retreated from his body, and instead he's looking out over a catwalk at… at himself and his father.

A dream then.

He wants to write it all off but something inside him is screaming that he can't look away, he needs to see this, he needs to know this. It’s important.

On the catwalk, a red light burns and his father falls away. Kylo's vision rolls, blurred at the edges as if he hadn’t slept or eaten enough, and then he's in the snow, watching himself fight two people using his grandfather's saber against him. He watches himself lose. He watches Hux drag him off a dying planet as he's on the verge of death.

He doesn't understand but the dream doesn't stop and he can't look away.

The _Supremacy_ looms into view, blotting out the stars, the hangar bay doors opening in a deep red glow and he's walking forward, kneeling in front of Snoke's throne. Snoke is talking, gesturing with his hands, but Kylo can't understand him; it's like he's underwater and everything is muffled. He feels ice in his stomach, senses the gloating and disappointment but it rolls over him, washes away like nothing at all.

He’s staring at Snoke’s mouth, trying to lipread or something, anything, when Snoke's eyes roll back in his head, body slumping forward, mouth agape. Then he's fighting, back-to-back with someone he can't see against the Praetorian guards. Why, why, why…

He turns around to find he's on a white planet. Blood seems to mar large swathes of the ground, so much so that it looked as if the planet itself was bleeding. But what kind of planet bleeds?

A maw opens up before him; there’s lights inside, like the great beast has swallowed some sacred jewels and their glamour is being reflected back towards him. They seem… familiar, comforting but sad, angry and tired and betrayed. He reaches for them but the farther he stretches, the farther away they seem to get.

Dusk falls around him, then night even quicker; the stars come out above him and the planet fades away. He can hear screaming, marching, blaster fire, a roar in his ears that’s either fire or his own blood rushing through his veins. There’s so much, so much noise, so much chaos, but the stars in front of him don’t change; no ships, no lasers, just the same expanse as always.

_I am every voice you have ever heard inside your head._

It’s like ice has been poured over him. He feels trapped, like he can’t breathe, and even the stars and noise fade away. 

There’s nothing but him and the cold. Well, him the cold and the something watching him from the dark.

_My boy…_

It’s not Snoke, it’s something else. He tries to pull away but there’s nothing around him, nothing to run away from and nowhere to run to. His hearing comes back to him like he’s rising above water; there’s thunder, waves crashing, lightning burns into his vision for a moment before he’s watching himself be stabbed with his own saber and then… healed. He watches as he talks to no one and then throws his saber to the ocean below the metal cliff he’s standing on.

_I don’t understand!_ he wants to scream but he has no voice, no throat, no body. If this is a vision from the Force he doesn’t know what it wants to tell him.

Back in the darkness, he sees himself with a blue saber cutting down his brothers before giving his own life to revive some girl. He doesn’t understand, he doesn’t _understand_ \--

He’s looking at his own dead body fade and he feels nothing but confusion; is this a warning? A threat? Just symbolic or something else?

Kylo wakes with a start. He’s panting in the dark, a cold sweat settling into his skin where the covers had been thrown from the bed. “Lights thirty percent!” he demands and squints as the lights come up. As expected, his pillows and covers were on the floor as well as assorted other objects that had been thrown about the room with his abilities while he thrashed in his sleep. He rubs his eyes and looks over to the chronometre on the side table. Just before the start of alpha shift; he’s tempted to try to get back to sleep but his remaining sheets are soaked with his sweat and somehow he imagines he won’t be able to find any meaningful sleep, not after that dream.

He groans, sitting up, bare feet hitting the cold durasteel floor. He rubs his eyes again and wipes his hair from his face. Had it been a dream? It had felt so… substantial but the more he tried to recall the details the worse his recollection became.

A dream then, he decides. If the Force wanted to show him something, no doubt it would at least be worth remembering. Regardless, he'd bring it up with Snoke at their meeting later; once Hux had left, of course. Hux has no appreciation for the finer intricacies of the Force, Kylo was under no illusions of what Hux thought about him; he saw him as a weapon and an outdated mystic and nothing more. A small-minded perspective, Kylo expected nothing more from someone with the same Force sensitivity as a rock.

He stands, stretches, and pads to the fresher to shower and shave. His regular routine wakes him up some, helps him to feel more like himself, but he can still feel lingering tension from his dream. 

Looking in the mirror, he expects to see a scar marring his face but… no, it’s the same one staring back at him as always.

Snoke would have answers, he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> please give my wonderful artist some love on twitter @metastatiic!


End file.
